


Slay the dragon

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: О драконах и старых обидах





	

— Дракон? — Уилл усмехнулся и скептически посмотрел на Генри. — В Канаде? А единорог там, случайно, где-нибудь не бегает?

— Чувак, — Генри вздохнул, — ты уже сколько лет здесь работаешь? И все еще удивляешься, что абнормалы могут оказаться в любой, черт возьми, точке земного шара.

— Абнормалы, — кивнул Уилл. — Но не мифические существа из детских сказок.

— Мифы? — Генри хмыкнул. — Посмотри на Теслу и скажи мне еще раз про мифы.

— Это другое, — запротестовал Уилл. — Вампиры почти как люди. А это драконы!

— Ага, еще скажи, что никогда и ничего не слышал про комодского варана или поясохвоста.

Доводы Генри не убедили Уилла. И он с трудом мог представить себе, чтобы драконы были предками поясохвостов — слишком мелковаты последние, хотя некоторое сходство имелось, но все же…

— Ладно, допустим, — сдался Уилл. — Но я бы еще понял, если бы где-нибудь в Англии или Китае, но…

— Слушай, мне откуда знать, почему он решил сменить место жительства, — Генри отвернулся от Уилла и начал собирать и упаковывать оружие в ящики. — Может, тамошняя еда ему разонравилась? Или привез кто? Мы получили четкий приказ — руки в ноги и в Банф как можно скорее, пока эта история про найденные яйца и трупы туристов не просочилась в СМИ. 

— Так их там не один, — Уилл закатил глаза, — а целый выводок. Просто прекрасно — кучка будущих кровожадных тварей, а мы, видимо, закуской будем.

— Чувак, извини, но ты действуешь мне на нервы, — Генри, как и Уилл, был не в самом лучшем настроении. — Иди лучше посмотри в архивах, есть ли у нас хоть что-нибудь о драконах. Магнус уже покинула Юкатан и летит в Банф. И если ты хотя бы примерно представляешь, где Юкатан и каково там, то в твоих же интересах не заставлять ее ждать нас.

Уилл хотел было обидеться на Генри за то, что тот обвинил его в географическом кретинизме, но предпочел промолчать. Видимо, Магнус и его планы разрушила. Уилл был зол на нее. Очередное его свидание полетело в тартарары. Уиллу оставалось только смириться с постоянно возникающими непредвиденными ситуациями в Убежище и перестать лелеять надежду, что когда-нибудь у него будет нормальная личная жизнь. И вообще стоило уже забыть существование словосочетания «личная жизнь», а еще лучше — похоронить как можно глубже. Попытки же попросить Магнус направить в национальный парк кого-нибудь другого, например, Деклана Макрея и его команду обернулись крахом. 

— Это наша территория, Уилл, — голос Магнус, хоть искаженный помехами, звучал строго. — И нам с этим разбираться. Если я начну перекладывать свои обязанности на другие Убежища, то все вы быстро получите нового начальника, и я не гарантирую, что это будет не второй Теренс Вексфорд. 

Ко всему прочему его наградили получасовой лекцией о том, что нет ничего важнее ранее неизведанной аномалии. В этом была вся Магнус — мир мог лететь к дьяволу, ядерные грибы расцветать в небе, суперцунами накрывать города, наступить ледниковый период, но изучить новое — важнее всего.

— Давно мечтал посетить этот замечательный национальный парк, — мрачно сказал Уилл и ушел, оставив Генри ковыряться в его «игрушках».

* * * * *

С Магнус они встретились в деревушке Лейк-Луиз, в отделении местной полиции. Магнус была довольна и в приподнятом настроении, чего нельзя было сказать о капитане полиции, которому явно успели не только привести много аргументов, почему именно Магнус и ее команда должны заняться расследованием, но и пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию. Однако, разрешение на осмотр яиц, а также места, где умерли двое туристов — предположительно, жертвы абнормала, Магнус уже получила. За исключением одного маленького неприятного момента — за всеми их действиями должна была наблюдать сержант Оливия Уилсон, — все было в порядке. Но, как показалось Уиллу, Магнус компания надсмотрщика нисколько не напрягала.

* * * * *

— Док, и как мы будем от нее избавляться? — спросил Генри и кивнул на служебный автомобиль Оливии Уилсон впереди их машины, когда они ехали в морг.

— Она — наш пропуск, — ответила Магнус, поворачивая вслед за сержантом Уилсон.

— А как же твое «Я тщательно храню в секрете Убежище»? — язвительно спросил Уилл. Слишком строгая и, казалось, безучастная ко всему происходящему, сержант Уилсон не вызывала у него доверия.

Но, глядя на легкую улыбку Магнус, добавил:

— Хотя, сдается мне, что ты не просто так позволила постороннему человеку сопровождать нас.

— Не хотите рисковать нами, док, и запаслись живым щитом? — пошутил Генри, но Магнус не оценила шутки.

— Генри, — она укоризненно посмотрела на него в зеркало заднего вида. — Во-первых, как я уже говорила, без нее мы бы не смогли попасть дальше кабинета капитана. Во-вторых, связями я, конечно, обладаю, но вряд ли меня погладят по голове, если мы устроим стрельбу по всему живому в национальном парке. На нашу деятельность закрывают глаза до тех пор, пока мы не переходим границы. К тому же, может быть, ситуация не имеет ничего общего с абнормалами, а свидетель с перепугу нагородил не бог весть что.

Уилл едва не застонал от отчаянья. 

— Ты даже не уверена, что это наше дело?! — взвыл он.

— Не на сто процентов, но есть смутные подозрения насчет нашего дракона. 

— Не поделишься? — поинтересовался Генри.

— Как только увижу все своими глазами, тогда и скажу.

— Кстати, — Уилл нахмурился. — Ты сказала — свидетель. Разве там был еще кто-то?

— Да, — голос Магнус дрогнул. — Десятилетний мальчик, сын погибших туристов.

— О, господи, — выдохнул Генри. — Бедный пацан.

— Напуган до смерти, мне с трудом удалось поговорить с ним, — напускная бесстрастность Магнус не смогла обмануть Уилла, и он заметил, что ее руки сильнее сжали руль. — Его нашли патрульные. Мальчик сутки блуждал в горах, едва держался на ногах, шарахался от всех, словно от чумы, и чтобы привести его в чувство, пришлось вколоть неслабую дозу успокоительного.

Уилл притих. Все это очень напоминало его историю. Маленький мальчик, потерявший мать из-за абнормала. Только Уиллу было восемь. И отец был жив. А этот ребенок потерял сразу обоих родителей. И нет гарантии, что он не заработает на всю оставшуюся жизнь ПТСР и не будет впадать в панику при виде даже обычных ящериц. 

* * * * *

Пока они ехали в морг, Уилл гадал, уж не это ли было целью Магнус — показать, что бывает и хуже? Может, у него на лбу было написано, что он, хоть вслух и не высказывает, но иногда думает, что было бы, если бы Магнус успела вовремя?

Уилл постарался переключиться с неприятных мыслей на рабочие, когда они, наконец, приехали. Хотя это было трудно. За несколько лет работы в Убежище вид трупов у него все еще вызывал рвотный рефлекс. Особенно таких, как жертвы дракона, или кем там это существо являлось на самом деле.

— О, боже, — Генри перекосило при виде разбухших и посиневших тел.

— Вы знаете, что с ними случилось? — заговорила сержант Уилсон впервые за все время, что сопровождала их. 

Уилл отметил про себя, что отвращения эта картина у сержанта не вызывает. Скорее, недоумение и даже любопытство. 

— Возможно, — ответила Магнус, натягивая перчатки и приступая к осмотру тел. — В любом случае, не думаю, что ответ вам понравится… Уилл, Генри, взгляните-ка сюда.

Генри, бормоча проклятия, все же приблизился. Уилл так же не горел желанием участвовать в этом, но тем не менее подошел к Магнус и встал за ее спиной. Сержант Уилсон тоже не осталась в стороне и теперь с интересом разглядывала черное пятно на бедре мужчины. Рана была похожа на укус паука, и из нее все еще сочился гной.

— Что это? — вздрогнула сержант. — Паук? Скорпион?

— Ни то, ни другое, — покачала головой Магнус, а глаза ее заблестели. — Я уже видела подобное в записях отца. Это виверна.

Уилл с Генри переглянулись. Еще в Убежище Уилл все-таки просмотрел архивы. О драконах не было ничего, но он нашел несколько записей, принадлежавших Грегори Магнусу, про виверну. Но они были скудными, содержали всего несколько страниц разных описаний от очевидцев, а также несколько рисунков самой виверны и ее жертв. Все действительно по большей части совпадало. Только Грегори так и не удалось поймать виверну, а потом этот вид будто сквозь землю провалился и их посчитали вымершими. 

— Магнус, но ведь твой отец… — начал Уилл, но Магнус его перебила.

— Да, думал, что они вымерли. Как видишь, не совсем так. Осталось понять, что заставило это существо напасть на людей. Насколько мне известно, они не охотятся ради удовольствия.

— Простите, — встряла в разговор сержант Уилсон, про которую все уже успели забыть. — Может, эта виверна, или как ее там, пыталась защитить свое гнездо? А яйца, которые нашли у мальчика, принадлежали ей?

— Тогда почему виверна не убила мальчика? — поежился Генри.

— Можно предположить два варианта, — пожала плечами Магнус. — Либо мальчик спрятался и дождался, когда виверна улетит достаточно далеко, либо потому что он ребенок. Виверна, возможно, более разумна, чем некоторые предполагают, и материнский инстинкт просто не позволил ей тронуть ребенка.

— Но на кой черт ребенку, у которого на глазах убило родителей страшное, на его взгляд, существо, нужно было тащить с собой яйца, из-за которых он и сам мог погибнуть? — спросил Генри.

— Патрульные, которые нашли мальчика, — снова напомнила о своем присутствии сержант Уилсон, — говорили, что он повторял одно и то же слово «доказательство». 

— А парень не дурак, — сказал Генри. — Я бы на его месте вряд ли додумался бы до такого.

— Что ж, думаю, все встало на свои места. Осталось только поймать и нейтрализовать виверну, — жизнерадостно сообщила Магнус и повернулась к сержанту Уилсон. — Нам понадобится ваша помощь. Вы лучше нас знаете Скалистые горы. Думаю, стоит начать поиски с места, где нашли родителей мальчика.

Уилл давно про себя отметил, что сержант Уилсон отличается от тех, с кем им обычно приходилось сотрудничать и кто случайно узнавал о том, что мир на самом деле несколько иной, чем кажется. Может быть, дело было в том, что сержанта не интересовала мифология и виверна представлялась обычным существом, которое в порядке вещей для этого мира. Хотя верилось с трудом, что сержант Уилсон совсем не смотрит фильмы. И, зная Магнус, он подозревал, что все не так просто.

— Я помогу поймать вам эту тварь, — кивнула сержант. — Но не могу обещать, что достанется она вам живой.

— Что ж, тогда удачной нам всем охоты, — Уиллу показалось, что Магнус осталась довольна ответом сержанта.

* * * * *

— Они великолепны, — Магнус наблюдала за виверной и ее выводком, которые, кажется, были вполне довольны жизнью в неволе. 

Уилл не разделял ее мнения про «великолепно», хотя бы потому, что эта тварь убила людей, пусть и пыталась защитить своих детенышей, но предпочел не высказывать этого вслух.

— Как там сержант Уилсон? Еще не сбежала, поняв во что вляпалась? — спросил Уилл.

— Нет. И даже не помышляет о подобном, — улыбнулась Магнус. — На Юкатане ей понравилось намного больше, чем в Канаде, а филиал Юкатанского Убежища, наконец, перестал трепать мне нервы, жалуясь на нехватку сотрудников. Оливия отлично справляется и за троих.

Уилл не ошибся, когда предположил, что у Магнус свои виды на сержанта. О том, как ей удается с такой быстротой и легкостью определять, кто подойдет для работы в Убежище, он предпочитал не думать — мозг сломать можно было.

— Уилл? — Магнус обернулась к нему. — Мне показалось, что там, в Банфе, ты хотел что-то сказать мне?

— Да, — Уилл посмотрел на резвящихся детенышей виверны. — Бывает и хуже.

С этими словами он развернулся и пошел прочь. Эти драконы живы, хотя Уилл считал, что, как минимум, взрослая особь заслуживает смерти. Но своих драконов он убил еще в Банфе и похоронил. Он мог сколько угодно злиться на Магнус и до конца своих дней обвинять ее во всех смертных грехах, но не мог отрицать, что привязался к этой работе, даже если некоторые поступки Магнус ему не нравились.


End file.
